Namizou and his crew!
by Starfall2466
Summary: As the Strawhat's latest enemy is defeated, he casts a curse on Nami, causing her to change her gender! And, what's more is that the only way to undo this horrid curse is...to fall in LOVE! Will Nami/Namizou, ever turn back into a female? Or will she stay like that forever due of her stubbornness to never fall in love? Sorry, I'm crazy :P LuffyXNami
1. The Beginning of Namizou!

Title; Namizou and his crew!

Summary; As the Strawhat's enemy is defeated, he casts a curse on Nami, causing her to change her gender! And, what's more is that the only way to undo this horrid curse is...to fall in LOVE! Will Nami/Namizou, ever turn back into a female? Or will she stay like that forever because of her stubbornness to never fall in love?

* * *

**Author;s note;** **Sorry! If this is not suited for your tastes, I hope you find another story that does! I just thought of this 'cause I wanted to know what it  
**

**would be** **like for Nami to be the only one who changed her gender! I mean, he can woo Robin, lift weights with Zoro and have drinking contests with **

**him, Fight ****with ****Luffy for meat, and not attract SANJI! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hah..." Nami breatheded as her left shoulder continued to bleed, while the other one was all bandaged up. Luffy and his crew had been fighting for HOURS,

and of everything, it was only ONE person they were battling! How embarrassing! One of the most infamous pirates of the seas, the Strawhats, being beaten

by one plump man with stupid reflexes. " Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said as he stretched his hand behind him "ROCKET!" and punched the Jolly fat pirate with a

heavy fist. "GAH!" The disturbing mortal shouted in defeat as he was forced into his ship's wall. He had finally been defeated.

* * *

As soon as the man awoke, he was greeted by an angered face of the rubber boy. "Don't come near our ship again..." snarled the elastic pirate, placing his

straw hat onto his head. Everyone had boarded the Thousand Sunny, everyone except for Nami. Sure, she despised pirates, but for some reason, he was one

of the most pitiful she had met yet. They had taken his food and cash, and even some of his clothes! The orange-haired woman decided to donate a box full of

the most ripest tangerines she could find on her mangrove tree and gently placed it onto the man's lap.

* * *

"W-Why are y-you doing this...?! K-kill me...! I l-lost!"

The beaten and bruised man stuttered.

After all, he was bleeding so much, he looked like he could've died any minute! "Because," Nami explained, "You're a powerful man, taking out almost all the

power out of everyone of us! You probably shouldn't die by the hands of us. We're too idiotic." and she pointed to her pea-for-brains captain, doctor, and

sniper. She softly wrapped the bandages around the pirate's arms, legs, and chest. She had already applied cream to his face, not to mention his head, which

was still gushing out the red liquid. "...Thank you." He said as he could feel his legs again and stood up. "Say...Woman." The Man turned to the money-lover

."Yes?" Nami answered, eyeing the pirate so he would not make a move. "Do you ever dream of romance? Or maybe an interesting plot to spice up a story...?"

questioned the Pirate Captain, now smiling. " Hmm...Yes, I guess you could say I've sometimes had a thought of those things." replied the navigator, placing a

a finger on her chin. "Why do you ask?"

He only grinned. "Oh, no reason. But, I'd watch out if I were you..." and as suddenly as he had said that, he had vanished out of thin air.

Nami could only question his words, thinking about what he had said. Was it a puzzle? A riddle? Well, what ever it was, it could be dealt with tomorrow.

It was close to midnight, and the Strawhat's were celebrating with booze, sake and meat. Before the Navigator knew it, she had fallen into a deep, peaceful,

slumber, not having any memory of the event until the next day...

* * *

"KYAAAH!" A scream shouted out from the girl's room. "OW! What is it so early in the morning?! I was having a SUPERB nap!" The Cyborg lazily walked to the

girl's door. "You O.K, Nico Robin? I think you're the one who scre-"

"N-NO! It's q-quite alright, actually, so why don't you go back to sleep, ne...?"

"But I'm sur-"

"IT'S ALRIGHT!"

"Nico Rob-"

"GO BACK!"

" FINE! Have it your way, but I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong! Superb! OW!"(...?)

The argument was going on for about 10 minutes, and due to Robin's shouting, Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were awakened and heading towards the

woman's lodging.

"AH? What's going on so early in the morning...?!" The Swordsman asked.

"Nothin' that should concern you, Marimo!" The Chef exclaimed. "OH~! ROBIN-CHWAAAAN! What seems to be the matter? I'd be obliged to massage your back,

then go lower to the thighs, and maybe even the lower parts if you wis-"

"Sanji-kun, please shut up, and all of you crowded around this door, please go back to your rooms. If not, I will have to use force."

"EHHH~?" Their Captain whined. "But I just got here~! SANJI! MEAT!"

"Right, right!" Their Doctor agreed. "What's going on anyways?!"

"Hmm...Maybe we should do what she says?" The Liar implied.

"You're right, long nose! Robin-Chwan needs some privacy, with me rubbing her aching muscles, down to her shoulders, then maybe her breasts-"

"Shut up, Shitty cook! Just make our damn captain some meat!" The green-haired man yelled, causing a fight with him and the cook.

Everyone was now busy, Zoro and Sanji fighting, Usopp deciding whether to stay still or go away, Chopper causing a ruckus about stopping the fight since

someone could get injured, and Luffy and Franky, along with Brook, dancing in the kitchen, where they were eating all they could eat.

* * *

Soon, Everyone dispersed, leaving Robin and her reason for screaming inside the woman's room.

"So?" Robin asked. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

She eyed the figure in front of her suspiciously. There, on Nami's bed, was a tall man, about 5'11", with the same ripe orange color as Nami's hair, except

shorter, the front let loose so it would hang from the side of his head, and ended at his shoulders. The back of his hair was tied to the back of his head so it

made a tiny ponytail.

"What're you talkin' about? I'm Nami! N.a.m.i, Nami!" The manly voice hollered out, causing Robin to take a step back.

"No, you're not. You're obviously a male. The Nami I know, is a female." The black-haired woman argued.

"What? Did you just say t-that...I'M A MALE?!" He exclaimed, feeling his body. It was true! He had abs, muscles on his arms, and she/he had grown a thingy!

"Oi! Robin! Are you okay?!" Luffy shouted, breaking the door down, with every other crew member behind him. Sanji, and most of the guys gasped as they saw

a tangerine-haired man behind Robin, trying his best to hide. "Luffy!" Robin scolded. "Why did you break down the door?!"

"Robin!" Luffy yelled, charging towards the unknown guy.

"Who is this person?!"

"H-he's...!" Robin could not answer, she was too shocked about how her captain could not realize it was Nami! True, She had come to a conclusion that the

man who stood before her was Nami, since she couldn't possibly be anywhere else on the ship right now.

"I-I'm...NAMIZOU! NAMI'S BIG BROTHER!" Namizou panicked as he dodged his captain and hit him from behind.

"Wha-?" Luffy could only stare in shock as he tried to re-phrase what the man had just said.

"Nami...has a...Onii-Chan?" He questioned as he rose to his feet, placing his hat onto his head.

"Y-yeah! She does! I wasn't in town at the time 'Cause I was...hanging out with SHANKS!" The He/she lied. It was the only option he could tell now! If he told

the crew that he was really Nami, they'd probably just toss him out! Or worse, make him walk the plank! (If they had one...)

"C...COOOOL!" Luffy exclaimed with shining stars in his eyes! "Is Shanks doing alright?! AH! Wait! Why weren't you there when Nami needed you, you

bastard!" He grabbed Namizou's collar and tried to headbutt him, but utterly failed. Namizou leaned his head to the right, and kicked his captain in his family

jewels. "YOU FOOL!" He pointed at the man grabbing his balls on the floor and rolling, while crying. "I was not present because I knew my little sister had to

find another family she could count on and I can see that she already has found a reliable one!"

"T...THAT WAS THE MOST HEART-WARMING STORY EVER! SUPPPERRRRRB!" Franky cried out, standing with his fists pumped high in the air together.

"That made my eyes cry so hard... Ah! But I don't ha-" Brook joked, but was soon interrupted by Chopper.

"But Brook, you don't have eyes, so you can't cry."

"Chopper-_san, _You can't steal my lines like that..." He sobbed, kneeling to the floor, and banging his fists against the grass of the Thousand Sunny.

"But Namizou..." Usopp began, "I've never heard of you from Nami herself, and your names sound waaay too similar." He rubbed his chin, recalling if there

was a time when she spoke about him. "I've only met my little sis once or twice, but that was it. Anyways, If I had babysat her, she would have turned into

a greedy money-grubber with Beli eyes every time someone mentioned a word about cash, with very weak powers!" He laughed heartily.

"She already is." grumbled Zoro, who had earned a death glare from the man.

"What...was...that...?" He mumbled, slowly walking up to Zoro, with glaring eyes. "NAMI IS A NICE WOMAN WHO THINKS ABOUT HER NAKAMA FIRST! I BET

YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE DRUNKEN MONKEYS WHO LOVE TO HARASS MY SWEET NAMI!" He hollered out, beating the crap out of the swordsman, who was getting

pulverized.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy Laughed, widely smiling as he took a liking to Nami's older brother.

"Oi, Namizou!" The captain called out.

"What is it?"

"Join my crew!" He exclaimed, stretching his hands out.

"Nah, I can't join a crew with little kids and a woman, a cyborg, and a skeleton, plus my sis." He politely refused, as he let go of Zoro, who was on the floor.

"Little Kids?!" Sanji yelled. "Then how old are you?! I'm 21 and i'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

"Excuse me, rude little shit," Namizou said, "But if you are going to beat the shit out of me, I must inform you that I am 26, and that I am a close friend of

Rayleigh."

Robin giggled at this statement, since it was Nami, a 21 year old talking to Sanji as if she was older than him by 5 years.

"You know Rayleigh?! How is he!" The Monkey swung with excitement.

"Ah~, Well you know, the usual. Training, sleeping, eating, and some _privacy _with his lady friend." The aniki replied.

"Is that so? I see, I see!" The Monkey gleamed with delight, but was suddenly replaced by despair. "You see, I used to have a big brother but he d-d-d-DIED!"

He later excused him self to cry in his room with a gigantic pile of unknown meat and possibly vegetables, sobbing about U.F.O's who would help his brother.

* * *

It was now after supper, and Namizou was invited to sleep his little sister's room for the night, and also so they could talk about how to undo this dumb

curse of his.

"So, Namizou. How do you think we should solve this troublesome problem?"

"The man we had defeated last...was Captain Panatella, right? He had told me how to undo it, but it was kind of...impossible."

"Impossible?" Implied Robin. "Impossible how?"

"Well...I have to...fall in love." The man replied. "And what's more...it has to be a man!"

Robin was in thought for a moment as something crazy was spoken from her mouth.

"Then...Do you like anyone on the Thousand Sunny?"

Namizou was literally frozen to stone by now. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

"Then...anyone in the world for instance?"

Namizou thought for a second there.

"Give me some choices."

"Hmm...Alright. How about Law, E. Kidd, Crocodile, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Ace, Paulie, Shanks, Ice burg, or anyone else? This is who our fans pair you up

with."

"Ok, First off, These are my opinions:

Ice Burg: He's weird and has a hamster named .

Shanks: I haven't even met him, even though I've heard of him before.

Ace; He's dead. Ok? Luffy really misses him.

Paulie; He has good looks, but he hates women with skirts, so I'm guessing he's ga*y.(No offence!)

Sanji; No. Just no.(Because he's a pervert, and that's reality.)

Usopp; I think of him more as a shopping buddy, the one who carries most for me, and as well as a comedian.

Zoro; No way in hell I'd date this drunken geezer (Same age though.), he and me fight, as well as we have drinking contests, but we're total opposites, so No.

Trafalgar Law; He'd just take me apart for an experiment If I loved him.

Crocodile; Too villainy and made of sand, so...

E. Kidd; Nope. He's crazier than Luffy.

And Finally, Luffy; Are you CRAZY?! He'd eat all of my meat, as well as spending all my gold!

"...I see you find everything our readers find interesting, impulsive."

"Yes, I do!" agreed Namizou.

"But the way you talk about Captain-san...You hate him more than anyone else besides Arlong-san, right?"

"Hmm...Now that I think about it, I do hate Luffy the most, cause he's the most intolerable and eats all of our food within a week, Month's the limit."

"Then all the more reason to love him!" Robin exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" He cried out. This was some very crazy conversation.

"Well, Opposites attract, right?" Robin suggested.

"No, they don't." Namizou bluntly said.

"Sometimes they do, Nami!" Robin defended.

"Then tell me, how will I get him to like me, since I'm ,well, maybe...A GUY?!"

"Make him love men."

That ended their chat as they went to sleep silently, none speaking to each other the whole time.

* * *

It was now morning, and as Namizou awoke, and he was suddenly greeted by Luffy, with faces inches apart.

"Yo! Morning!" He grinned.

"What the fu-?!" Namizou swiftly hit his captain's head with his foot, as Robin from the back did the same.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for~, Namizwee~?" He asked, rubbing his aching head.

"Hah?" The orange-haired man asked. "Namizwee?"

"Yeah! I don't like wasting my time saying your name, so I'll call you Namizwee from now on! Okay, Namizwee?"

"Fine with me, I guess."

Namizou quickly got dressed as Robin had already exited the room, leaving Luffy on Namizwee's bed, and Namizou changing.

"Hmm..." Luffy examined Namizou's muscular body which included a 6 pack, and a bit of bulky arms, which was good for punching.

"You've got a good figure, Namizwee." Complimented the captain.

"Nah, it's nothin', compared to my crew's muscles." Namizou said humbly.

"What was your crew like?" He asked.

"Oh...They were a nice, funny, and cool crew that were really strong. We even almost found one piece together." Namizou told him. (A LIE)

"You ALMOST found it?" a confused meat-eater said. "What happened then?"

"Gold Roger. He crashed our ship by accident and our ship, the Purple Whales, sank. I was the only survivor." He said, sadly shaking his head.

"WHAT HAPPENED THEN?!" Said the anxious rubber man.

"He took me as one of his crew members. It was sad that my old family died, and I was only 6 back then. I had held a grudge, but I soon got swept away by

that old man's attitude. He was like you.

"Ehhh~ Really?" Luffy grinned happily. No one had told him that he acted like the pirate king!

"Really, really."

"Anyways, do you know where Nami is? Is she not on the ship?"

"Oh! Her...well, she's staying at our hometown for a few months."

"I see, I see! Anyways, We've got visitors. They're one of our pirate allies. He's a funny guy! I'm sure you'll like him!"

"Visitors? Allies?" questioned Namizou. "Who?"

"The Heart Pirates! Shishishi!"

* * *

**AN; Sorry If I rushed this, Also, I don't know what year Gol D. Roger died so...I just made it up? O This is Fanfiction after all! Thanks for reading and**

**if you can, I'd be happy that you'd review! P.S, I'd really like it if you'd PM me about Advice for this story, and various ways to end this lame story of**

**mine. Ciao!**


	2. Luffy's Feelings!

**AN; Sorry If you don't like my stories but...yeah I use my brain power this way. My stories are long and slow so I suggest favoriting this story and looking for better stories than mine for now. Enjoy this chappy! By the way, this story has turned into LuffyXNami now~ Sorry... By the way, First Chappies gonna change a bit.^_^U**

* * *

"_Please _tell me that you're mistaken, Luffy-san!" Pleaded Namizou, who was now on his knees, clutching my hands together and shaking them back and forth,

as if swinging them.

"Sorry, Namizwee, but I'm sure you'll like his crew! He's got a talking bear, who does Kung-fu and stuff! It's awesome!" Luffy waved his hands in the air, trying

to portray how amazing it was with a scale of 1 to 10. He looked and sounded ridiculous gesturing his hands like an idiot he was, or rather, more than he was. He

a stupid moron!

"You know, Luffy-san...Sometimes I think people hate you because you're an air-"

"Anyways, Namizwee, Can you navigate like Nami? It'll be pretty troublesome if we run into a storm or a swirly-thing bigger than that. What was it called...?"

"I think it was called a Cyclone, and yes I can navigate. But Luffy, you can't just interrupt like th-"

" Look, look! They're here!" Luffy butt in, leaving a exhausted Namizou on his sister's bed.

"_I don't get it!_ _He's so hard to talk with! Why didn't I realize sooner, stupid Nami! But...Robin was right, If I wanna change back I'm gonna need to f-fall in LoVe...!_

_Oh god, My mouth! Toilet!Toilet!"_

"I need to go to the washroom for a while Luffy-san...!" Namizou exclaimed, running off and barging into the his/Nami's bathroom, where the beautiful life-

saver was. SUPER TOILET! (Franky mode)

After a few washes and rinses, he exited the room with the toilet, and was left alone in his and Robin's room.

"Guess I should head outside..." Namizou quietly mumbled, as he opened the door to be greeted by the horrible man himself.

"Hello, Namizou-ya." Law said, with his eyes now fixated at the orange-haired man, who was obviously shorter than him.

"Y-yo..." Namizou replied, who stiffened up, causing Law to chuckle.

"Hmm...I can see you've found a new navigator, Luffy/Mugiwara-ya?" His eyes still looking upon the orange-haired man.

"No way! Nami just visited her home town for a few months! That's all! Her brother's just helping her right now." Luffy yelled out, who was swinging on

Franky's arms.

"I see...How about giving him to me for a week, Luffy/Mugiwara-ya?" Suggested Law. "He's just replacing Nami for a few months, right?"

"..." Luffy remained silent as he stopped swinging on the cyborg's arm, hopped onto the floor and placed his hat back onto his head.

"L-Luffy-san?" Nami was in grave, grave danger if Luffy agreed to hand over him to Law, since they only actually ran into each other one every 9 months!

"How about it, Mugiwara-ya?"

"NO!" Nami's captain finally replied, placing both hands to his sides, and standing firm with his sandals beneath his bare feet."Namizwee isn't going anywhere!"

"Of course. You treasure your nakama so much, even handing over their relatives would not be allowed."

"Yeah! Now get your butt off of the Thousand Sunny! If you want me to forgive you, meet me somewhere in 10 months and give me lots of food!"

"Hai, hai." Responded the Doctor as he jumped off of the Thousand Sunny and entered his submarine.

"Grr!" Luffy was mad. He had no reason to be angry, but he just was. "That bastard! Just try to take my comrades! I'll show you!" He pumped his fists into the

air and shouted his usual catch phrase that often calmed him down.

"I'M GONNA BE...THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"I'm sorry, Luffy-san!" Bepo apologized. "Our captain doesn't really take other crew members unless their really strong!" The Polar bear hopped into his

captain's submarine, and closed the lid behind him.

"What the hell?! We're all stronger than your shitty crew, shitty bear!" Sanji exclaimed, releasing his anger and rage all on his greatest rival, The Swordsman.

"Except this Marimo right here!" The chef yelled out angrily, kicking the swordsman, who blocked his attack with his swords.

"Shitty Cook! Did you think you could launch a surprise attack on me, the greatest swordsman in the world?!"

"Argh...!" The blonde fell to the floor in defeat.

"Quit it, Curly brows, It's shameful. I have a higher bounty, a better attack, and I'm better at directions than you."

"It's true." Admitted Sanji himself, looking down in shame and frustration. "You have a higher bounty...a better attack...and you're better at directions than m-

WAAAAIT JUST A SECONND! THAT LAST PART AIN'T TRUE, SHITTY SWORDSMAN!"

"Ah? It isn't?" Questioned the green-haired man who looked at Sanji in confusion.

"IT IS NOT!" Usopp interrupted, smacking the scene twice.

"OW!" Franky had begun his Cyborg dance, with Chopper following his SUPER moves.

"Yohohoho~ Me too~!" The skeleton had now begun to play the violin, while moving his body to the music.

Robin slightly chuckled, but behind the scene, Luffy has excused himself and entered his room, locking the door behind him.

Namizou noticed this weird change and followed him inside. How did he do it even though Luffy had locked it? Well, let's just say that she was good at picking

locks.

* * *

"Sigh..." Luffy was indescribably tired. Usually, he was beaming with confidence, bravery, and stupidity, NOT, Anger, and something else that made his heart

hurt, something...that started with J. Jiggles? Jelly? Jellyfish? Whatever it was, Luffy had to gather info about it, and find out what it was.

He jumped to the voice that called him. Didn't he lock the door? Oh...shit. Nami must've taught him how to unlock locks during the time they had met.

"Luffy-san...?"

The rubber man jumped up from shock, he sat cross-legged, trying to act the usual attitude he had.

"Yo! What's up, Namizwee?"

"You...Your not acting like yourself, Luffy-san."

"I...know. And you can drop the honorifics.(san.)"

"Oh...Ok...Luffy? Is something wrong?" Namizou sat next to his captain, who sulked quietly.

"Actually...I need to tell you something, Namizwee." He said, seriously.

"W-What is it?"

"When Traffy asked you to join his crew for a week...I felt furious."

"I think I know what you're feeling..." Namizou said, placing his hand onto Luffy's.

"You...do?"

"Of course! Any captain would feel annoyed if their allies tried to get their hands on a nakama! It's alright to feel this way!"

There was a long silence in the room.

"I see! You're right, I am feeling like that! Thanks Namizwee!" Luffy smiled brightly.

After a few minutes of laughing and talking, Namizou exited the room, leaving Luffy alone.

He let the bed engulf him, sinking his burdens along with it. But there was one thing that didn't go away.

That strong feeling that ambushed your heart at a certain time of age.

Luffy was wondering what it was, and suddenly it hit him.

"_I've got it!"_thought Luffy, placing one of his fists on his other palm.

_"It's...FOOD!"_ The feeling of hungriness was the misunderstanding today.

* * *

**AN; Yo. So, it ends here for Chapter 2. Sorry that I changed it from LawXNami to LuffyXNami.**

**Law; Too bad, I could've had the joy of dissecting a woman I would've loved.**

AN; Which is exactly why I changed it to LuffyXNami. Bastard, don't you dare try to steal my cat thief.

Luffy; Isn't she mine...?

AN; What?! Are you crazy?! I only lended Nami to you for this story! Anyways, It's a misunderstanding for 2 more chappies. Enjoy and review my fellow

reviewers!


	3. Nami's Return!

**AN; Hello~! I'm in a good mood today, because of my perfect reviews! Yes, I, Starfall2466, has received an inspiration so gigantic, that I decided to do another Chappy right away! I might continue on this one for another 1-3 days, so...yeah. Please review!**

**P.S, Thanks to my first reviewer, Ali-Kun, for doing such a nice review! My 10th reviewer will also receive a little note in this story! Thanks and review~!**

* * *

"Yohohoho~! Catch me if you can, Minna~!" The skeleton danced away/RAN, as the orange-haired man chased after him at an incredible speed rate,

followed by their cook, Sanji, The Swordsman, and then Luffy, who was angry as hell.

It was early in the morning and things were already getting chaotic. Brook had eaten Namizou, Sanji, Zoro, and of course, Luffy's portion of breakfast and he

had already knew they were to most hungriest, yet he dare to eat all of it in a bite.

"Wait just a minute, BONE BRAINS!" shouted the chef, who was getting ready to launch his attack. "Check my new move out, you ass...Flaming eggs..."

"Huh...? What's all this about...?" Usopp lazily walked out of his room, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he closed the door behind him.

"SHOOOOOOTT!" Sanji launched his leg, which was on blazing fire, forward, attempting to hit the skeleton man, but miserably failed, and as a result, kicked

the Sniper instead.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH~!" Usopp flailed his arms in the air as his face was terribly smashed into pieces, breaking his nose in the process. His nose had turned into

a circle.

"What's all this noise abo-" Chopper came out from his room, but was stopped as he felt a sound made as he stepped onto the grass of the Thousand Sunny.

"Squish...?" The reindeer looked down to see his comrade under his hoof. "GYAAAAHHHH! USOPP! What happened to your face?! We'll get you treated right

away! Where are the invaders?!" He looked around to see The cook, his captain, The swordsman, and Namizou looking at him as they ran after Brook.

"It was me!" Sanji exclaimed, waving his hand and taking the blame.

"EHHHH?!" Chopper;s tongue and eyes were literally popping out now! The poor thing! But, not as hurt as the man who laid beneath him.

"Anyways, we need to get you treated for now, Usopp! If I hurry now, you might just make it!" He pulled the sniper by his legs and dragged him into his office,

which was filled with medical items of all kind.

"Yohohoho!" Brook suddenly tripped on a rock they had visited on their last island, and stumbled onto the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"Ah...I feel a killer presence behind me...I wonder if I should look..." The skeleton swiftly turned his head to face furious heads staring down at him.

"Brook-sAn..." Namizou said impatiently. He hit his fist into his palm over and over again, until they all leaped onto Brook, making a dog pile.

Brook was certain he was going to die at that time.

* * *

"Namizou-san, lunch's ready!" The cook called out, as he served the dishes one by one.

"Thank you, Sanji-san. It looks delicious!" Robin clapped her hands together, smiling.

"OHHH! I got praised by Robin-Chwaaan!" The love-struck man danced about, until he noticed a certain orange-haired man blankly staring at his plate.

"Mm? What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" He questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! nothing, Thanks for the food!" He bowed down and began to chow.

As everyone finished their dishes, the kitchen became dim and and everyone was busy with their usual activities. Sanji was left there washing dishes.

_"I can't believe Sanji's food looked unappetizing for a second...Is it because my taste buds changed? Maybe it was because Sanji admitted that he gave all the rotting_

_food to the boys in Alabasta...Well, whatever."_Namizou thought. Indeed, it was unruly of him to think of that put down, even though he couldn't cook better.

He went into Nami's room and began to make a map of where they were right now. But something made him change his mind.

He decided to make a list of things to do instead!

_List of things to do;_

_1) Decide how to undo the stupid curse._

_2) Make Maps._

_3) Water tangerines._

_4) Talk and chat with Robin._

_5) Eat Dinner._

_6) Sleep_

It was tiresome to just think of doing all of it, for me of course, but Namizou was determined to finish the first thing on his list, Decide how to undo the curse.

Who was perfect to woo? Sanji was not gonna be easy, Zoro's a definite NO, Chopper, Usopp, Brook, and Franky were really all weirdos, so that only meant...

his captain, Monkey D. Luffy!

* * *

Namizou made a plan in his head and began to make his move. Luffy was in his room when he heard a knock on the door.

"W-Who's there?" He asked.

"It's Namizou! I need to speak with you!" He entered the room to find Luffy playing with colorful rocks, pebbles, and stones of all kind. One was even a fossil!

"What're you doing...?" Namizou tilted his head, trying to figure out what in the world Luffy was trying to do with those useless things.

"Ah these, well I always collect a rock from each island so I remember which one we've adventured on! Nami always said it was good to keep reminders.

He smiled from ear to ear just mentioning the woman's name.

Somehow, Namizou felt jealous on how much he thought of her, well, the original Nami! Oh, how much he wanted to change back and embrace the boy...!

That's when it happened. Namizou felt a bump hit his chest and felt his abs disappear. Wait. The curse to undo this was to fall in love right?...Crap. She fell in

love at the wrong time and place.

"I'm going to the washroom...!" Nami's voice began to raise higher to a woman;s.

"? Ok." answered Luffy, who went back to playing with his stones.

* * *

Nami's body began to revert back.

Her hips grew thin, her breasts grew back and even bigger this time, her thighs, feet and hands became skinnier.

Her face became more beautiful and more womanly and soon enough, she was Nami again.

"Shit...!" Nami cursed under her breath as the clothing loosened, and the jeans began to slip down her waist. "Shit, shit, shit...!"

Sadly, Luffy had heard her curse, which rather sounded like a woman's scream.

"Namizwee? Is something wrong?"

Due to Nami's bad luck, she had forgot to lock the door, which was very rare.

"I'm coming in." Luffy called out as Nami heard the door knob turn.

Boy, was she in trouble now! The door creaked open as he saw what was in front of his eyes...!

* * *

**AN; Sorry it's short and sucky, But My brain power sorta dried out. Review please and thank you for reading this!**


	4. The Sudden Kiss!

_Recap;  
_

_"I'm coming in." Luffy called out as Nami heard the door knob turn._

_Boy, was she in trouble now! The door creaked open as he saw what was in front of his eyes..._

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it! Sorry for taking so long, I've been busy with school and I'm also trying to make this chapter longer so I hope you like it! Alas, I also**

**hope you Favorite and Follow this story! I promise it'll have a good ending! Also, PM me if you have advice for how to end it. Sayonara!**

* * *

"N-"

_"Crap." _thought the almost nude Nami. Her shirt went down, showing the top of her breasts, and her pants were so loose, that they slid right down to her

thighs.

"NAMI?!" Luffy gasped in shock as he fell to the floor. It wasn't everyday someone saw another person half naked!

"NAMI, WHAT'RE YOU DO-MMRPHHE!" Nami fell to the floor where Luffy was and covered his mouth.

As she did this, her shirt slid down so all of her breast were shown. Her pants showed her underwear, but I don't think she did...so...her Vag*ina was shown.

Luffy grazed upon this magnificent sight to behold, but...sadly, he was a virgin. (Virgin; Someone who has not had sex before.)

"Whansaj Hmph hpHm Wtrad, Najd..."He blushed many shades of crimson and looked away, closing his eyes.(Translation;What are you wearing, Nami...)

"Don't shout, idiot!" Scolded Nami, still covering Luffy's mouth. "It'll attract the other people on this ship."

Luffy nodded again and again until she lifted her hand, and he finally got a chance to speak. Boy, did Nami regret it!

"What're you doing here?! Where's Namizou?! Why did I see you instead of your Onii-chan?!" Luffy whispered, which was more like a normal voice. =.=U

Nami sighed, too tired to answer the questions.

"Ok, first of all, I came here because my brother had to return back to Syrup Village, where...an old friend of his is currently staying in. Second, He used his

Devil Powers to transport us to each others place, but we don't switch clothes for some reason."

Being the gullible rubber man he was, he actually bought it.

"OH! I see~!" The captain scratched the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed.

"But Luffy, I need some new shirts and pants..."

"Hrm?"

Luffy looked at Nami, and saw that her shirt was now just down to her arms, fully showing the breasts that were bright white with a pink nipple at the end of

each.

"A-A-Ah, Yeah..." He looked away, flushed.

* * *

After a while, the two of them sat on the bed, side by side.

"Weren't you going return in another 2 months?" Nami's captain asked.

"Yeah, but it was boring all by myself." Explained the orange haired girl.

"I get that feeling when I play with Mr. and Mrs. Scrubby." Luffy jumped off the bed, and took out a box with pictures drawn by him in crayons.

On the box, was Nami, Him, and the rest of the crew, along with Thousand Sunny and a poorly drawn spectrum.

Nami was colored Apricot, Luffy was colored Charcoal(NO Offence OU), Sanji was Honey yellow, Usopp and Chopper were colored Auburn, Franky was

Cerulean, Brook was white with a Jet black Afro, Robin was colored Violet, and finally, Zoro was colored Moss green with a great big frown.

Luffy took the lid off carefully and once when it was fully off, he threw it rashly onto the bed, almost hitting Nami.

He dug his hand into the box and after digging around, he finally took his hand out, and in his palm were 2 rocks, Mr. and Mrs. Scrubby. Mr. Scrubby had black

hair while Mrs. Scrubby's was orange, much similar to Nami's.

"Who's Mr. Scrubby supposed to imitate?" Questioned Nami, who eyed the man, who was playing with the pair of rocks.

"Me!" He cheerfully stated as he waved his rock Luffy up and down.

"And Mrs. Scrubby...?"

"You!"

Nami felt a strong blush reaching up to her neck.

Why would Luffy name the rocks Mr. and Mrs. Scrubby?

Didn't he know it meant the rock imitates were married then?, Meaning that Luffy and Nami were married!

"Uhm...Luffy?"

"Yeah? :3?"

"You DO know that Mrs and Mr. Scrubby are married then, right? Since Mrs, is a woman who is married."

Luffy was silent. He did not know Mrs. had meant the woman was married!

He thought it meant that the woman's best friend was a boy! Not married!

Hrm? But wait...If that meant married, and Luffy was Mr. Scrubby and Nami was Mrs. Scrubby then that meant...

Luffy's face instantly became a tomato, deep red! Down to his neck and up to his hair! As wide to his ears as well!

"Uh, ah...Then...Mr. and Miss. Scrubby are best friends! They're not married!" Luffy yelled out, drawing hands on the rocks and placing them beside each other

so it looked like they were holding hands, instead of facing each other, making it look like they were having a make-out session.

"Uam, Yeah!" Stuttered the tangerine-haired woman, slightly disappointed.

"_So I guess Luffy really doesn't like me after all..." _thought Nami, who stood up.

"What is it, Nami?" The man looked up at her and then stood up as well.

Luffy tilted his head in confusion, not knowing what Nami was intending to do.

"Luffy...Do you like me?" She looked down at the floor, with her flowing bangs to cover her red face.

"Urgh, ah, u-um...YEah! We're Nakama, right?!" Luffy stupidly smiled, hiding his hidden desires back into the deep part of his heart.

"_Nami's not talking about Love-love, right?! Even if I told her...she might just get disgusted by me and make distance around us!"_

Luffy did not notice, but Nami had sulked a lot after he had spoken.

"Yeah, right...Nakama...Anyways, I'm going outside for some fresh air! If someone spots me, I'll tell them how I got back here!"

She began walking towards the door to the outside. She was right, Luffy didn't love her...! Tears almost formed around her eyes, when suddenly...

confidence hit her! Wuuuuahhhhhh!

_"Shape up, Nami! Are you going to let this slip by?! This might never, ever happen again, moron! Go for the kill, you're a cat thief, for god's sake! Why can you woo any_

_guy of your choice, but not him, huh?!"_

Seems like confidence got the best of her.

Nami opened the door, when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Actually, Luffy, I need to confess something."

Nami walked back to Luffy, their faces now only inches apart.

"Confess? What is it?"

Nami then dove in, crashing her lips harshly against Luffy's.

It was bitterly sweet, and spicy, at the same time! Sure, it would taste bad, but it suited her tastes and not to mention, her personality!

Electric Sparks flew threw Luffy in an instant.

As their mouths parted, Nami smiled slyly.

She whispered almost inaudible words only Luffy could hear, and left, closing the door behind her, Oblivious to the poor blushing Luffy who was kneeling on

the floor, wide-eyed.

"W-" Luffy's blushed reached his chest.

"What was that all about...?"

* * *

**AN; Hey, Hey! Sorry, I couldn't make it so long, so this is it! Please Like and Review, Thanks~! P.S, Credits for Anon, Nakrin Moroka, reviewing as the**

tenth reviewer! BAAAANZAAAAI! Anyways, Please review~!


End file.
